


Doesn't Quite Capture Your Brilliance

by afteriwake



Series: Unpack Your Heart [3]
Category: Sherlock (TV)
Genre: F/F, Fluff, Lesbian Irene, POV Irene, Portraits, Sexy Times
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-12-05
Updated: 2015-12-05
Packaged: 2018-05-05 00:28:44
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,120
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5354033
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/afteriwake/pseuds/afteriwake
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Irene had commissioned a portrait sitting and something didn’t seem quite right about the finished result. Later that evening, when Molly sees it at her home, she realizes what’s wrong with it.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Doesn't Quite Capture Your Brilliance

**Author's Note:**

  * For [](https://archiveofourown.org/gifts).



> So my friend **LadyEmmalineWrites1812** sends me drabble prompts all the time and in this last batch pretty much all of them gave me inspiration to write longer fics. This prompt for this fic was simply _portrait_ and was originally supposed to have been three paragraphs long. BTW, because I think I did a poor job describing them, Irene's dress looks like [this](http://s23.postimg.org/5niszidff/tumblr_nsp0bgv_Iuk1tmwa4vo1_540.jpg) (and is possibly Chanel) and Molly's looks like [this](http://s28.postimg.org/xlx9appgd/tumblr_m8yg2m80d_A1r9y7i5o1_540.png) (and is definitely Monique Lhuillier).

It seemed rather old fashioned to have painted portraits done, but there were a few indulgences that Irene liked to partake in that were old fashioned. It was one of the nice things about having money. She got to do things that other people would consider frivolous every so often. And so she’d sat in her parlour for hours, staying as still as possible as the artist she had hired had done the sketching and then brought out the oil paints. By the time he was finished and she was alone with the finished work she was…not quite sure how she felt about it. It was exquisite, there was no doubt about that. The artist definitely had skill. But it just seemed off somehow, as though it didn’t seem quite _her_. But as it was quite lovely she had her new assistant hang it up in her sitting room for the time being as she busied herself to get ready for her date with Molly.

Tonight they were going to see a production of Madame Butterfly followed by cocktails. She was quite eager to see Molly in fancy dress; the event was a fundraiser for a charity and she had told Molly to go to her favorite boutique to pick out anything that caught her eye for the event, no matter the cost. She knew Molly had asked for the day off to pamper herself with a spa day before the event and if it hadn’t been for the portrait sitting she would have joined her.

Molly was going to meet her at the event. They hadn’t really been public about their relationship yet, keeping it private between themselves; tonight they had decided they would attend together and if anyone asked they would simply say they were close, let people draw their own conclusions there. It wasn’t that Molly was uncomfortable with calling herself Irene’s girlfriend, or vice-versa; it was that neither of them wanted to flaunt what they had. It was nice to keep it private. 

Perhaps one day they’d be more public, but that day was not today.

Irene slipped on her dress , a black floor length dress with a thigh high slit in the front and a narrow V-neck collar. The draw of the dress were the sleeves, which where white with black floral embroidery on the upper arms down to the wrists, and then the sleeves extended all the way to the floor. It was understated for her, but very classy. She put on three inch strappy heels and pulled her hair back into a perfect bun, did her make-up, and then went to the car waiting for her.

She went to the venue, looking around for Molly, and then spotted her sipping a glass of champagne that was being passed around by waiters. Her smile widened as she took in the sight. Her hair was down, chemically straightened and incredibly sleek and shiny. She had to resist the urge to run her fingers through it. She was wearing a strapless floor length gown made of a chiffon-like material that appeared to be wrapped around her, gathered at the waist, which was wine red around her abdomen and hips and blood red at the bustier and on her legs.

She took a glass of champagne off a tray that came by and came over to her. “You look good enough to eat, dear,” she said quietly before taking a sip of the champagne.

“Mmm, you look very nice yourself,” Molly said with a smile, leaning forward to kiss Irene’s cheek as Irene kissed hers.

“I’m almost tempted to take you home and take you out of the dress and have my wicked way with you,” she said before pulling away from her.

Molly blushed slightly. “As tempting as that is, I would like to see the opera,” she said.

“I know,” Irene said. “I’m a patient woman. I can wait.” She gestured to the other people in the room. “So. Shall we mingle?”

Molly nodded, and the two of them walked around the room. Irene knew a few people she could introduce Molly to, people who didn’t mind talking to her, and they all chatted for a bit before the opera started. It was a rather lovely production, though she got distracted at times by Molly being so close. But she made it through, and soon enough so oh so casually offered Molly a ride home after the cocktails were over, and the two of them got into the car to head to her home. As soon as the car had pulled away from the curb Molly leaned in toward Irene. “I had a very nice evening,” she said.

“I know how to make it better,” Irene murmured before kissing her, sliding her hand to the curve of Molly’s hip. Molly took the hint and pressed herself closer to Irene, and soon the two women were engrossed in a rather passionate snogging session. By the time they got to her home Irene was close to ripping their dresses off to get as close to Molly as possible. They managed to get out of the car and into her home with very little trouble, and made it up to her sitting room with only a few incidents of bumping into walls.

“No bedroom?” Molly asked as Irene moved her lips to her collarbone.

Irene shook her head. “Not now. Eventually,” she said.

Molly nodded. “Oh.” She moved her gaze slightly. “New art?”

“New portrait,” Irene said, moving her lips lower, towards her sternum. Molly arched up slightly, shutting her eyes. “Not as pleased as I’d hoped to be with it.”

“It doesn’t quite capture your brilliance,” Molly said. “If you’d been starkers, then it would have been better.” Irene stopped kissing Molly, then lifted her head up. Molly opened her eyes, giving Irene a worried glance. “Was that a bad idea?”

Irene shifted slightly, covering Molly’s body with hers before kissing Molly deeply. When she was done, she looked down at Molly with a wide grin on her face. "I think you may have hit the nail on the head,” she said. "Perhaps when I pose for that portrait, you’d like to watch?”

Molly moved her hands to Irene’s chest, running her hands up and down the area between her breasts. “I may be too tempted to touch,” she said with a smile.

“I could reward your patience,” she said.

“Let me think about it,” Molly murmured before lifting her head up to kiss Irene again. She’d take that for now, she thought as she pressed herself into Molly more. For now, there were more important things to concentrate on, like satisfying her very brilliant girlfriend.


End file.
